ninjahattorifandomcom-20200214-history
Kanzo Hattori
Kanzo Hattori (ハットリカンゾウ, Hattori Kanzō), also known as Ninja Hattori-kun (忍者ハットリくん, Ninja Hattori-kun) is the main protagonist of the Ninja Hattori-Kun Franchise. He is a young ninja from the Ega Clan and the elder brother of Shinzo Hattori. Trained in the peaceful village of Iga (Ega), Kanzo is around to help his luckless friend Kenichi from the devious Kemuzou Kemumaki. Storylines Ninja Hattori-kun (1981-1987) Hattori is an Ega ninja who arrives at Tokyo to help people in trouble. Upon his arrival, he stumbles on the house of a 10-year-old boy named Kenichi Mitsuba who was then watching a television broadcast about ninjas. He mistakes Hattori for a burglar, however, Hattori then tells him that he is a ninja from the Ega Clan and that he has come here for training. Suddenly Kenichi's mother comes in and Hattori goes up and hides. Kenichi tells the whole story about Hattori. Mrs. Mitsuba tells her son that it's only a vision from a broadcast. Kenichi is not yet convinced. Suddenly Hattori appears and this time Mrs. Mitsuba appears and sees Hattori for herself. Stunned, Mrs. Mitsuba asks where Hattori is from to which he replies he is from the Ega Clan. Though still shaken, Mrs. Mitsuba allows him to stay with them. Physical Appearance Hattori is short, has a round face, acorn-shaped black eyes, pale skin, and red swirls on his cheeks. He regularly wears blue ninja robes with red belt on his waist, a pair of sandals and a steel sword on his back. Personality Hattori is a strict disciplinarian of ninja rules. He can be over-reactive, but even if grudgingly, he helps Kenichi with his troubles, and despite his arguments with his brother Shinzo, he still loves him and always encourages him to improve. Despite his flaws, he remains a caring, supportive, intelligent and mindful bloke. Sometimes he is very shy, like when he tries to flirt with somebody, especially Tsubame. Despite being a superstar ninja, he believes that he has more to learn. Hattori can also be a bit of a mindless philosopher at times, acting without thinking and making extreme theories. Despite being a fair leader most of the time, he can be mouthy and overbearing towards Shinzo, Shishimaru and sometimes even Kenichi. Hattori is afraid of frogs and dislikes riding on trains. It was also revealed, in some episodes, that he used to wet the bed when he was younger. Relationships Shinzo Hattori is Shinzo's older brother. Shinzo looks up to him and respects him, but sometimes they have a tendency to argue. Nevertheless, Hattori looks out for Shinzo and is almost always there for his help, even when it comes to the point of cheating. Shishimaru Shishimaru is Hattori's mascot. He and Shishimaru mostly get on well, but Hattori can get irked by Shishimaru's lazy and gluttonous behaviour. Kenichi and the Mitsubas Hattori gets on well with his foster family, the Mitsubas. Kenichi is his best friend, so he seeks advice from Hattori constantly, and Hattori seldom refuses to help him. However, Kenichi ignores Hattori when he urges Kenichi to be more confident and studious. Hattori is very close to Mr. and Mrs. Mitsuba. He is very grateful to them for what they have done, even bursting into tears after Mrs. Mitsuba makes them clothes. However, that doesn't stop them from being strict to him... Yumeko Kawai Yumeko often seeks advice from Hattori, who does the needful. In a few episodes, Yumeko admits that she is closer to Hattori than to Kenichi. Kemumaki and Kagechiyo Hattori and Kemumaki are sworn enemies and constantly argue. Once, during a fierce duel, Hattori mercilessly tells Kemumaki, "Next time I'll see you in the hospital!" before attacking him. However, they do help each other sometimes. Hattori has a strained relationship with Kagechiyo, though the cat is more faithful to Hattori than to Kemumaki. Tsubame (Hindi dub: Sonam) and the other ninjas Tsubame (Hindi dub: Sonam) is smitten with Hattori, and, despite his constant embarrassment in her presence, he tries to be polite to her. She has crush on him but Hattori always seems her as a best close friend. He also has a crush on her. However, in one episode, Hattori shouted at Tsubame for being demanding and bossy. In a few episodes, Hattori has three friends. They consist of a short ninja with brown robes and a Zorro-like mask, a tall, thin one with purple robes, and a plump one with orange robes. Quotes *"Don't worry, Kenichi!" (first line) *"Nin Nin!" (catchphrase) *"Tough times Commando shine!" (another catchphrase) *"What if what, ''Kenichi?" (to Kenichi when he won't stop complaining) Techniques and Weapons Ninja Techniques *Numeral Erasing Technique: Erase a number by blowing through a small tube at it. Used in "Mum becomes Kemumaki's mum". *Hypnotism Technique: Hypnotise someone with a hypnotism watch. Used frequently. *Walking On The Wall Technique: Walk on the walls without support. Used frequently. *Technique Of Sleeping Anywhere At Anytime: Hide behind anything. Used in "Ninja technique of sleeping anywhere and anytime". *Ninja Puppet Technique: Shoot strings at someone and control them by pulling the strings. *Wind Transfer Technique: A technique used to redirect wind. *Smokescreen Technique: A technique used to confuse opponents. *Speed Writing Technique: A technique that allows Hattori to write and copy at very fast speeds. *Flying Squirrel Technique: Hattori attaches all ends of a duvet to his fingers and toes and flies in the sky. Used frequently. *Blowing Leaves Onto Oneself: Takes a sheet with leaf design and hides under it. To hide his entire body, real leaves are needed. Used in "Ninja technique of blowing leaves onto yourself". *Walking On Water Technique: Hattori uses special round wooden slippers and walks on water. Used frequently. *Disguise Technique: Used to disguise himself. Used frequently. *Personality Changing Technique: He draws an emotion on a small mirror with a marker pen and faces it at somebody else. Used in We want our old Kenichi back!. Weapons *Shurikens: Hattori has star shaped shurikens which he can throw at enemies. *Sword: Hattori wields a sword. Like Kemumaki's, it is steel, but his brother Shinzou has a wooden sword. Skills Hattori is skilled at nearly everything, from playing computer games to duelling. in a dream sequence]] * '''Duelling: '''Hattori is a skilled duellist and has defeated Kemumaki several times. * '''Engineering: '''Hattori, being a ninja, is a skilled engineer and has fixed several things, from Kenichi's bike to stilts and from a tyre to a sword. * '''Ninja Techniques: '''Hattori is a master of ninja techniques and can do anything, from flying a cloth glider to disguising as a different person. * '''Cooking: '''Though not a professional chef, Hattori is good at fixing snacks. * '''Strong Will: '''Hattori is not a ninja who gives up easily. Etymology *'Kanzo 'creates a silent, level-headed mind. *'Hattori '''possibly comes from the 16th-century ninja Hanzo Hattori. Gallery Ninja hattori nick tv english channel wonderful cartoon hit story 27 oct 16 part 1-rJai0ISkk8w.mp4 snapshot 00.04 -2017.03.27 22.08.02-.jpg 52416756.jpg Imageofhattori.jpg VS!.jpg Chara hattori.gif C img01.jpg Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Hattori Family Category:Mitsuba Family Category:Main Characters